Twink Scouts
by Belacis
Summary: Peter wanted a Pack and this was the best way to go about it in his opinion.
1. Chapter 1

When Peter woke up from the coma he knew he had things to do. Revenge being one of them because behind fresh memories of his family being burned alive he had remembered sound of that Argent bitch laughing in his head. That's all he could remember hearing over the screams. Well that and the scent of Derek that had wafted off of her through smoke tainted night air. He also realized he needed to find his nephew. Knew Derek had things he needed to answer for and that he would be a step closer to the pack he was trying to build.

However the current task at hand was burying Laura, which is how he found himself on Hale land, in a 10ft deep hole, burying the half of his niece he'd been able to retrieve. As he hopped out of his freshly dug hole, he heard a crunch of leaves from the line of trees surrounding the trees.

"I know you're there, Derek. Come out."

A surly looking angry young man stepped out. He changed a lot over the years, looking more like his father everyday and that thought brought a hitch to Peter's breathing.

"What did you do?!" Enraged, his fangs dropped and guilty Beta blues shines bright in the darkness. His snarl was a mix between anger and sadness as he gazed at the corpse that used to be his sister.

Peter held his gaze with a bored stare. "What I needed to do, Derek. For my sake and the sake of this pack." The only answer he got was a snarl before he was attacked. The impact was nothing to his new alpha body, but Derek wouldn't let go as they went down. They tussled and violently wrestled through the brush of dead leaves. Grappling for his nephew to pin him down was easy, as Peter had enough.

"No, what did you do, Derek Joseph Hale? What did you bring home to get our family killed. Pent up anger bleed out of Peter at the gall of this boy. The one who couldn't see a snake until after it's poison was already coursing through his veins.

"Explain to me how that woman knew the ins and outs of our _secret_ passageways, Derek? How she knew where'd we all be and how she got in unnoticed? What happened Derek? What did you do, because I remember all the sneaking out and the scentless soaps you took to using?"

Derek's earlier protests and angry snarls had turned into diminished whimpers at Peter's line of questioning. By the end of all the questions all the anger had left Derek and the scent of guilt was flowing off him like waves. And Peter's eyes were Alpha red.

Derek was whimpering and bearing his throat. "Sh-she lied. She said she wasn't like the rest of her family. Sh-she s-said she loved me and that w- we c-could be together. I trusted her! I trusted her Uncle Peter! It was stupid! S-so stupid, but I trusted her and she killed them! Hurt you! It's all my fault. My f-fault our family's d-dead and I can never make it better!"

Tears glistened in his eyes and slid down his left cheek at the angle he was bearing his throat. He kept repeating those two words over and over again. He was regressing into himself and Peter felt something awaken in him.

Derek had only been 15 when the fire happened. Just getting over his first loves death and easy for the wrong type of predator to get what they wanted.

His kin: his Pack, had been manipulated and raped! She murdered their entire family and took advantage of his precious nephew. She had to pay. They had to pay!

Looking back down at Derek, his instincts kicked in. " _Comfort Pack."_ the Alpha voiced in his head. " _Pull him in."_ Slowly Peter let go of Derek's wrists and cuffed a hand around the back of his neck, carefully grasping it, his eyes focused on Derek's.

Alpha eyes flashed down at him and Derek let out a sub vocal whine as he bared his neck more for his Alpha.

Letting out a growl of approval. Lowering his head he ran his nose along Derek's neck and inhaling deeply. His lips rested sensually over his pulse point before laving his tongue over it. He trailed his mouth from right to left, alternating between biting and licking.

Derek lay under his Alpha, panting and whining, letting the Claiming continue. His arms came up around Peter's neck, pulling him closer. His hips hitch and grind up against the knee he feels nudge roughly between his thighs. Cock hard in his jeans as Peter allows him to rut up into his thigh.

"Alpha."

The broken moan reaches Peter's brain, overriding his Alpha instinct for the most part. He pulled his mouth away from Derek's neck inciting a cry from the Beta, however he placated himself by continuing to hump into Peter's thigh as Peter took in the sight of his nephew.

Derek spread out on the underbrush of the forest, a panting, horny mess. Putting his all into fucking Peter's leg and whining for his Alpha's approval. Peter's own cock was hard in his pants and all that ran through his mind was how to properly claim his wayward nephew. To Fuck him.

" _To knot him."_

"I've got you, Derek. Alpha's here.


	2. That WasUnexpected

Stiles hadn't known what to expect at the start of Senior year at first. Maybe get Lydia's attention. Maybe join the lacrosse team. Maybe not losing his best friend to the fucking popular clique!(No shade though, not salty at all)

What he hadn't expected was his father hitting him with a pamphlet for the _Wolf Scouts for Wayward Youth_ while he sat at his computer researching _._ Stiles looked up at his father, then back at the pamphlet in his hands, then back at the pamphlet, and back at The Sheriff.

"Why?!"

The Sheriff sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose and looks down, before looking back up at his son. "Stiles, I found you looking, for a dead body in the middle of the woods, while a murderer was on the loose!"

"Half a dead body! And that was months ago!" The Sheriff didn't look any amount of impressed with his son.

"Stiles if I can't trust you to stay out of trouble, then I have to give you something to occupy your time. So starting today you are reporting to the Hale Preserve to become a Wolf Scout."

The Hale Preserve had been the talk of Beacon Hills. Derek Hale had returned after the death of his sister, who was apparently, the corpse in the woods that night. When the police questioned him about who could possibly want to hurt his family, he had told them about Kate Argent.

Now of course Stiles' Dad hadn't told him any of this, but it wasn't hard to hack the police database. According to the report, Derek had told the police about Kate Argent's seduction of him at 15 years old. When the Sheriff asked after whether his family knew, he told them that when they found out they were outraged. He also informed them that, when he confronted Kate about them not being able to be together and his family ready to report her to the police.

A few days later, he saw her fleeing the scene of the fire, when he got home.

That coupled with the fact that the Argent family, moved back into town weeks before Laura Hale's murder was noteworthy to the Sheriff's department. Noteworthy enough to reopen the investigation into the Hale fire. They had discovered that there were, suffice to say, hella accomplices.

Sheriff Stilinski had rounded up her accomplices, loosely including Adrian Harris, Stiles fuckboy Chem teacher, and interrogated every single one of them until they cracked. Now the Sheriff's Department had an APB out for Katherine Agatha Argent. And oh the drama THAT has caused.

When the news spread around town about Lydia Martin's new bff's aunt, being a child molesting mass murderer things...got a little tight for Stiles. Especially when it was Stiles' dad that uncovered and interrogated the Argents. All he'd been getting for the last 6 months were glares, and shoves, and bullshit!

But back to Derek Hale. After informing the police of his abuse Derek had moved his uncle out of Beacon Hills Hospital and into a private facility for his recovery, upon his awakening, that shocked the Long Term Ward. He had even found a good plastic surgeon to correct the scaring.

When all the therapy and media attention had stopped, Peter and Derek opened construction on the burnt out Hale House and opened up a center for wayward and distressed youth. The Wolf Scouts were what Peter and Derek had dubbed themselves and they were newly open and apparently meant specifically for high school teens if this pamphlet was anything to go by.

Stiles met the Sheriff's eye. "You want me to become a teenage boy scout?! Daddio that is the least cool thing I could do all year!" The Sheriff was having none of it though.

"I tried to let all the trouble you get into slide, but there's only so much I can do. You are going and that's final. You start tomorrow after school." With that he made his way downstairs and left Stiles to sulk alone.

The mole spotted teen threw his head back with a groan. "There better not be a damn uniform." With that he climbed into bed and went to sleep dreading tomorrow.

Next Day

His school day was was a dick, Scott ignored him, and Stiles continued to be shoved and tripped today. The shit was getting on his last goddamn hopped in his jeep after school so he could go to the damn Wolf Scouts meeting. He was supposed to have lacrosse practice, but all he was going to do was warming the bench with his ass, so really what was the point in staying on the team? As he began his drive to the Preserve, his thought about the last few revelations of the year. With Scott hanging out with his new cool friends, Stiles had had a lot of time to discover himself,

For example he took several secret trips to the jungle and discovered not only his attraction to guys, but also how good he looked in drag. The Queens had been gentle with him to ease him into the idea. However as their "lessons" advanced Stiles found himself comfortable in drag. The manties especially.

He was gonna quit lacrosse but still keep in contact with some of the team that wasn't Scott.

Like Isaac.

Isaac Lahey was the cutest most adorable boy Stiles had ever met and it made Stiles want to wrap him in a blanket and protect him from the rest of the world. Especially his bitch ass father who abuses him. Stiles saw the signs long before Isaac told him, not being the son of a Sheriff for nothing. He was slowly working on building a case file for CPS, but couldn't do anything until Isaac spoke up.

He was a really good friend, though very sarcastic and a bit of an asshole, with a smartass mouth. But unlike Stiles he hid it behind his disarming features and puppy dog facade. The curly haired boy was excellent company and no one at the school really knew it...except two other people.

And that was going from what Isaac said. He was still nervous to introduce anyone to each other yet, not used to having friends and such, but Stiles could wait.

Stiles pulled himself out of his thoughts as the Hale House came into view. He never saw it much as a kid, but the new one that stood in its place was definitely bigger and intimidating. He noticed a prickly young man standing on the porch, like and impressively brow endowed sentry. Clad in a leather jacket and olive green henley and jeans that defined some damn strong thighs.

Stiles mind conjured the image of him pinned against a wall, naked with the equally naked stranger pressing what was bound to be a thick cock into him, strong thighs flush against his.

Groaning at his half hard dick, Stiles parked Roscoe and get out to greet the stranger.

"Uh hi. Name's Stiles, I'm here because my dad signed me up to be a Wolf Scout. Are you the one in charge?" Mr. Strong Eyebrow Game looked at him for several more moments before responding.

"No, he is." He gestured for him to turn around and Stiles was met with the sight of a sweaty shirtless older man with firewood held effortlessly in his arms.

Standing. Directly. Behind. Stiles.

Stiles yelped in surprise before flailing and falling backwards. "Dude what the fuck?!"

The new addition seemed to find it amusing.

"You must be Stiles"


End file.
